random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Bad TV Shows Worse
Barney & Friends *The budget is very low. *Barney looks like his original concept art. *Put Caillou, Dora, and Elmo in it. *The kids are played by adults (except for Caillou, Dora, and Elmo). *The music is played on a Casio keyboard. *Poor audio quality. *More bad morals. *Sometimes, the camera overly zooms in on random areas, usually and unintentionally to a disturbing shot. VeggieTales in the House *It is released onto an obscure bad video website (not YouTube, Vimeo, and Dailymotion) instead of Netflix *The characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer. *Everyone is voiced by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj *Make their new looks worse *Add very disgusting toilet humor. Mega Babies *Add more toilet humor. *The babies look uglier. *It is made by DiC in 1991. *The theme song is louder and even more annoying. *The animation is worse. *De-age Lazlo into a 5-year-old. Peppa Pig *Peppa is more annoying and rude. *Put Caillou, Dora, Elmo, and Barney in it. *George poops on the viewers. *Give it a crossover with The Thundermans. Caillou *Make Caillou a spoiled brat. Are you kidding me? He already is one! *Have Boris yell at Caillou and spank him. *Have Caillou call old man grandpa. *Put Dora in it and make her Caillou's cousin. *Have Caillou and Rosie unpotty trained. *Give Boris a new look like the this: *Have it made during the WWII era. *Have it done in the same animation style Dora the Explorer *Dora is even MORE annoying! *Backpack is voiced by Nicki Minaj. ** This cartoon was made before Nicki Minaj became a hit ***Doesn't mean she couldn't do voice work. *Map is racist. *Creepy faces show up every 3 seconds. *Boots is sexist. *There are only two voice actors, one male and one female. *Boots is replaced by Horat from the Nutshack. *Benny is a demented chicken who has seizures and gets drunk occasionally. *Tico is a skunk who is a racist African American stereotype who uses the word "n**ger". *Isa is a total brat. *The episodes are even more repetitive. *Every 6 seconds a character sneezes or farts. *Mark from F**k No TV Tropes and the writers of Mega Babies writes the episodes, *The animation is done in the same style. *Señor Tucan is a feral dog who throws feces all over the place. Johnny Test *The show is a low-budget puppet show produced by Decode Entertainment. **With a completely drunk cameraman. *Johnny Test is 3 years old instead of 11. *WAY MORE WHIPCRACKS! *Dukey is just a feral dog who does nothing but throw feces all over the place. *The episodes are even more repetitive. *The Teletubbies are guest characters. *Susan and Mary are 7-year-old girly girls who act like spoiled brats. *The show airs on PBS Kids. *Include rancid morals. *Hugh and Lila are live-action parents. *Each episode has at least two musical numbers. *Johnny is voiced by Lee Tockar. *The theme song is the song from the Baku Baku Nya Nya meme, complete with seizure-inducing flashing lights. **And the lyrics being shoved into your face. *Not only does the show copy Dexter's Laboratory, but also Sesame Street. *There's only one flash asset for each character. *Whenever the characters talk, their mouths not even move. Instead, they move their heads or arms. *Have there only be two voice actors, one male and one female. Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe is a schizophrenic and is named "Fabiola" The Problem Solverz *There are disgusting objects everywhere. *Every background is seizure inducing. *Alfe is a literal blob of poop. *The plots make even less sense. The Thundermans *Make everyone have the same power, or remove their power in favor of a lame magic spell. *Have the shows name mentioned on a season 4 episode of Peppa Pig. *It airs on Nick Jr and is aired multiple times a day. *The show is similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Dora the Explorer. *The voices are more annoying. *Give it a 90-minute crossover with Peppa Pig. *It is animated very poorly. *The first episode is watchable on The Hero of Color City blu-ray. *The show's title is "The Thundrmnz" YES Sick Bricks *Make the animation worse *The main character, Jack Justice is even more annoying. *It is a ripoff of Phineas and Ferb *Include more toilet humor. *Peppa Pig makes a cameo. SuperNoobs *The intro includes an incredibly cringy-as-hell sing along. *Include a clan of aliens that want to kill the noobs and eat them for Christmas dinner. *The animation is worse. *The theme song is more annoying. *It is made by Filmation in 1988 and runs for 1 season. *It gets a 2001 reboot and this time it's produced on a stolen Thinkpad. *At the beginning of each episode a warning a la Madballs Gross Jokes appears. *In the season 1 finale, the Noobs die in the hospital, and their parents have to revive them by finding something that will wake them up. Tyler's mother is able to wake them up with a CD of Cake By The Ocean by DNCE (which didn't exist until 2016, but whatever...), resulting in everyone's death being a Disney Death. *There is product placement for Wendy's in each episode. The Nutshack *Have the animation done with MS Paint. *The characters are more annoying. *Have it as a YouTube series. *The music is just a high-pitched buzzing noise that drags on throughout. *Mr. Krabs is a major character. *Have the voices done with Text-to-Speech. Another way to ruin it! *Make it in frightening CGI, a la the video you're seeing below this text. *Horat is a furry. *Horat is the main character, and is double as annoying. *Rename it "Horat The Show". *Replace Phil with Pingu and Jack with Joka/Joker from Klonoa. *Swap the theme song with the Fanboy and Chum Chum theme song. *Tito Dick is renamed "Cheeto". *Have Pingu and Joka/Joker sing "What Harm Can It Do?" from U.S. Acres for no reason. *Make it for kids. *Have it be adapted from some Two More Eggs shorts called "Horat" which weren't even made by The Brothers Chaps. *Mark from F k No TV Tropes writes every episode. *Sanjay, Craig, Caillou, Dora, Nina, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Little Bill, and thousands of Mary-Sues appear in every episode. *Produce it on a stolen ThinkPad. LET'S DO IT THE PIXELMIETTE WAY! *Worsen everybody's voices. *Phil is a baby who needs constant care whilist Jack is Phil's biological father and is a pedophile. Horat is replaced with a beagle and Tito Dick is replaced with a 6 year old named Laura who throws constant temper tantrums. *There are overused memes, smartphones, toilet humor and flashy colors in every episodes. *Give it a crossover with the following shows (which are all way better): Loud House, Mighty Magiswords and SVTFOE. *Have it be released on YouTube. *Have Cherry Pie sing "What Harm Can It Do?" from U.S. Acres everytime she makes an appearance. Teen Titans Go! *The theme is sung to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the end credits song is I Got A Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. *Have an episode dedicated to Pokemon Go. *The concept is a la Heil Honey I'm Home and My Mother The Car. *Have items similar to Mousketools that are used to solve problems. *The show is aimed at toddlers. *The animation is similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *The show is a rip-off of Dora the Explorer. *Every episode ends with the Titans going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Give the episode "Serious Business"even more toilet humor than it already has. Heil Honey, I'm Home! *Make it EVEN MORE INSENSITIVE! (triggered?) *Have it run for 10 seasons. *The message it would send is "Jews are bad." This would make the show racist. (jews aren't a race...) **I meant to say religious. Oh, I'm so stupid! (hits head) Robokip * The characters have extremely annoying voices. * Take out the references to pop culture. * Everyone is a robotic Mudkip. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Bubbles acts like a spoiled brat. * Buttercup is an expy of Cyndi Lauper (Don't get me wrong, Cyndi Lauper is one of my favorite singers, but making Buttercup an expy of her would ruin her character.) * Blossom panics every minute. * Dora the Explorer joins the PPG. Butt-Ugly Martians *The animation is worse. *The theme song is more annoying. *It is made by Filmation in 1988. *The show's title is "Galaxy Martian Rangers". That makes it better. Horrid Henry *De-age Henry to 3 years old. *Henry is voiced by Bryn McAuley (using her Caillou voice). *There is a character called Generic Geno, who has no personality at all. *Perfect Peter is de-aged to a newborn who does nothing at all. Gogs *Have it made in the 1970s. *Make the cast puppets produced on a low budget. Category:How To Category:Random Works!